Normally proximity sensing (detection) systems use Passive Infra-Red (PIR) detection to determine when an object is present. Sensitivity of the PIR detector is reduced in high temperature environments. False triggering can occur when IR sources are intermittently covered. PIR sensing systems only report changes in thermal levels (a person sitting quietly may be missed). PIR proximity sensing systems cannot provide information concerning the range of an object.